Never Let Me Go
by cloudXx9
Summary: "Please, don't go," she whispered. "Don't leave me here." He turned to her, his eyes never meeting hers. "I have to, they need me." The girl bit her lip. She knew that and she couldn't really stop him from going. They did need him. "Then let me go with you," she said, weaving her fingers through his and clutching his hand tightly, afraid that he'd slip away if she didn't.


**A/N:**__The story starts off a few years before the first season. This is also my first Teen Wolf fanfic, and I'm still fairly new to the Teen Wolf fandom – okay, I'm actually extremely new and have yet to finish the first season; so please, be kind. If I get some facts wrong or something, please tell me so I can correct myself. Thanks!

**Chapter I**

_October 16, 2009_

It was raining in Beacon Hills, nothing unusual for mid-October. Scott was in his room, looking over his first Algebra test of the year; a seventy-four percent. Shit. Scott ran his hand back and forth over his freshly buzzed hair. A small smirk played on his face. How the hell had Stiles talked him into thinking that buzzing their hair off right before eighth grade started was a good idea? His mom couldn't stop laughing when she had found the two leaning over the bathroom sink with an electric razor in their hands; heck, she didn't stop laughing until they reached the barber shop where the job could be properly finished. Luckily for Scott, his hair was normally quick to grow and by his calculations, his dark mop of hair would be back before Christmas.

"Scott, dinner's ready in five! Can you set the table?" called his mom from downstairs.

Scott turned in his chair and shouted back through the bedroom door, "Sure. Just give me a sec, 'kay?" Scott looked back down at his desk where the white paper covered in red correction ink stared back at him. He sighed. I guess Mom should stop getting her hopes up for that private high school, he thought as he crumpled up the test and tossed it into the waste basket.

Scott had never been very good at taking tests. He just found it hard to focus for so long, and he always seemed to get stuck and stay on one problem for too long. Stiles liked to joke around and say that maybe Scott needed the Adderall more than him. Yeah, Scott thought, as if the asthma wasn't enough to handle.

Jogging down the stairs two at a time, Scott found his mom cooking dinner. "Smells great," Scott grinned as he entered the kitchen and took out two plates and silverware to put on the table.

Melissa McCall looked over her shoulder as she stirred a large pot of spaghetti. "What's with you tonight? You never complement my cooking," she stated.

Scott shrugged, straightening the napkins next to the plates before opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. "What? It smells good, I love pasta, and I'm hungry. Is saying something nice now considered rude?"

Rolling her eyes, Melissa carried the pot of pasta over to the table and scooped out portions onto each plate. "No, no, I'm just not used to it. But I'm not saying that I couldn't," she said with a wink. "Oh, and I'll have water."

When the two finally sat down, Scott never looked up from his plate, taking no time to chew fully between each bite. His mom stared at him with a quizzical glance. Scott noticed but continued with his rushed eating. He was hoping that if he had something in his mouth at all times, than his mom couldn't ask him any questions. Especially questions regarding his math test.

"Okay, Scott, stop. You're going to choke. Also, it's just gross to watch you eat like a pig," she finally said.

Scott sighed. "Shorry, I'm jusht hunry," he garbled out with his mouth full of food.

"Hungry I get, but you're acting like you haven't eaten in weeks. Either that or…" a playful glimmer passed through her eyes. "Tell me Scott, how did your math test go?"

Scott chocked slightly and thwacked his chest a few times before chugging down his glass of milk. "My what?" he asked, hoping that she'd drop it.

"Don't play stupid with me, Scott. Your math test, the one that you spent all weekend freaking out about. Have you gotten it back yet?"

"Oh, that one," Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck. He had no idea how to tell his mom that he basically failed and needed her to sign a slip for his teacher. "You know, it went okay I guess. Turns out, I studied for the wrong thing. I thought it was going to be on linear equations and instead it was all about graphing inequalities!" That was a lie. Scott had known exactly what was going to be on the test.

Melissa sighed and finished chewing. "So not too well, is what I'm getting."

A sheepish grin spread across Scott's face. "Whoops?"

"Well, it's still early in the year, but if you let your grades drop this early on, they're going to be hard to bring up later on."

"I know, I know," Scott said with annoyance. He knew the "Don't let your grades slip" lecture by heart at this point.

Melissa took a sip of her water. "I'm not trying to nag you, Scott, I just want yo—"

The doorbell then rang, cutting Melissa short.

"I'll get it!" said Scott as he pushed away from the table, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He was glad there was some interruption that could get him out of hearing his mom's rant. "It's probably just Stiles."

Melissa chuckled and twirled some spaghetti onto her fork. "Tell that kid that I love him and he's like family, but I know he also has a family of his own who'd I'm sure would love to see him as well."

Scott walked up to the front door; he could hear the heavy rain pouring outside. Come on, dude, Scott internally laughed as he opened the door. "Stiles, it's like eight at – oh. Um, hello."

It wasn't Stiles at the door. In fact, Scott had no idea who the person was. It was a girl, maybe a year older than him, drenched from the rain and shaking. "Does Melissa McCall live here?" the girl asked through chattering teeth.

Scott took a moment to examine the girl. She was wearing dark jeans and a crimson red sweatshirt with the letters SHS in gold. Her choppy dark hair was matted to her head and strands fell into her blue eyes. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Scott stammered out a reply. "Uh, y-yeah, hang on a second. Um, come on in."

The girl gave a small nod and stepped into the house. Scott closed the door behind her before rushing off to the kitchen, where his mom was happily finishing her dinner. "What did Stiles want? Did you tell him we have extra pasta?" she asked.

Scott bent down and whispered in a low voice, "Do you have some young girl as one of your patients?"

Melisa thought for a moment, but then shook her head. "Not at the moment, no. Why?"

Scott quickly glanced over his shoulder before looking back at his mom. "There's some girl at the door asking for you. She's soaking wet, like she's been out in the rain for hours."

Quickly, Melissa put down her napkin and stood up. "Did she say who she was?" she asked. Scott shook his head. "Well then, let's go find out."

The two of them walked into the entrance and stopped a good distance away from the girl, whose back was turned and bent over. In her hands was a frame that held a picture of Scott and his mom when they went to Disneyland last summer.

"Hello," Melissa finally said, which seemed to startle the girl.

Clumsily, the girl placed the picture down and turned on her heels. Her eyes were wide and Scott could see that not only was there rain drops rolling down her cheeks, but tears as well. Why is she crying? Scott wondered. Maybe she really did need to be in a hospital. Scott looked up at his mom and saw that she, too, had a look of surprise on her face: eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, her body was even shaking a little bit.

"Mom?" Scott asked with concern, turning back to the girl.

"It… It can't be…" Melissa mumbled, a hand slowly rising up to cover her mouth. "Claire? Can that really be you?"

The girl, Claire, let out a sob and smiled widely. "Hi, mom."


End file.
